50 Sentences for Tseng and Elena
by Obsessed-Language-Freak
Summary: 50 themes, each with one sentence, for the pairing TsengxElena. Rated T for some themes.


A/N: Hi peeps! This is my 50 Theme 1 Sentence Challenge for the Tseng x Elena pairing, because I think they don't get enough love! The themes are taken from 50 sentences for Rufus and Yuffie by Different Perspective. I hope you don't mind my using them.

Related themes: #13, #17, #28 and #33

Other related themes: #44 and #45

Dedicated to Cookiekitten!

---

1 Sentence Challenge

Theme #01: Comfort

He could always comfort her when she cried; she would sob into his shoulder without second thoughts.

Theme #02: Kiss

It was only a quick kiss, just a thank-you for a gift, but it still left him reeling with shock and holding his cheek as though it had been blessed by angels.

Theme #03: Soft

He would often marvel at how soft her skin was as he ran his hands over her.

Theme #04: Pain

As he lay in agony on the rocky floor, she knew that there was nothing more painful than watching one's love die and not being able to do anything.

Theme #05: Potatoes

She didn't even complain when Reno threw potatoes at her; nothing could spoil the day when Tseng finally told her he loved her.

Theme #06: Rain

He often thought she was mad when she went out to stand or dance in the rain, but when he watched her he knew he was wrong; he was the mad one, all those times he could have watched her, and he hadn't.

Theme #07: Chocolate

When she was ill he would feed her little tiny blocks of chocolate; she loved the attention and the taste.

Theme #08: Happiness

He would constantly try to make her smile when she was sad; when she was happy he was happy too, but when she was sad he could feel his heart breaking.

Theme #09: Telephone

When he was away on missions, he would call her at exactly the same time every day, just to make sure she was still alright.

Theme #10: Ears

He once asked her what the point of putting earrings in was when her hair covered her ears; to that she didn't know how to respond.

Theme #11: Name

She once told him that names meant nothing without the rest of the person.

Theme #12: Sensual

Sometimes she could be the most sensual thing on the Planet, he decided, even when she was wearing her concealing Turk uniform.

Theme #13: Death

She would often tell him that death was a natural part of life; but when she lay in the hospital bed with the sheets over her face he would wonder what the point of life was, if they were all going to die in the end.

Theme #14: Love/sex

When they made love for the first time, she couldn't help but feel as though there was something deeper there; something more than just lust, and when she awoke curled up in his arms the next morning, she knew it was love.

Theme #15: Touch

It surprised her that he had been afraid of the dark once; even now, when they went into the deepest of caves, he would occasionally touch her to make sure she was still there.

Theme #16: Weakness

Only a few knew that her weakness was tickling, and he was one of them.

Theme #17: Tears

When she lay in the hospital with the machines supporting her very life systems, a glistening tear escaped him, and before he could stop them, more were flooding down his face; they only stopped once she woke up and whispered that she was alright.

Theme #18: Speed

She couldn't believe how fast he was when it came to getting her out of the way of a speeding car; they both escaped unscathed because of his speed.

Theme #19: Wind

He couldn't really think of anything to describe the day she came into his life; but then he thought of wind, because she blew his composure, nerves and emotions all over the place; as well as blowing him away with her beauty.

Theme #20: Freedom

Being with her had taught him that freedom had its bounds; once you meet someone you fall in love with its hard to let them be free, and equally as hard to be freed.

Theme #21: Life

She was the most important thing in his life; and when she told him that they had created another life – together – he couldn't help but think that even truer.

Theme #22: Jealousy

He had always envied the other Turks because they had spent more time with her; he was even jealous of AVALANCHE for the very same reason, though they had been fighting one another, they still got to be with her.

Theme #23: Hands

He knew he didn't deserve to dirty her pretty little hands with his own ones; the blood on them would stain them forever.

Theme #24: Taste

He had never tasted anything quite as wonderful as the taste of his lips on hers.

Theme #25: Devotion

The thought of not being with her was too much to bear, so when she asked if he would ever leave her, he replied: 'Never.'

Theme #26: Forever

She had once asked him how long he thought they would be together, and he automatically knew the right answer was forever.

Theme #27: Blood

Seeing blood had always made her feel ill; she had nearly passed out when she made her first kill, only to have him steady her as she turned away to vomit.

Theme #28: Sickness

When he took her to the doctor's, he had nearly fainted when the GP had told her that the sickness she had was nearly incurable; she had just sat there and nodded, having already accepted her fate.

Theme #29: Melody

He never thought he would hear a melody as beautiful as that of the birds' native to Wutai in the morning, but when he heard her sing the simplest of melodies, he was proved wrong.

Theme #30: Stars

She sat on his lap as they looked up at the stars; she loved to watch them gleaming endlessly, lighting up the night sky as she lit up his life.

Theme #31: Home

She would always ask when he would be coming home should he be sent on a job; and it took him over a year to work out that what she really meant was: 'When are you coming back to me?'

Theme #32: Confusion

She would always end up confused when she found out that he knew she had feelings for him; and he would never tell her how.

Theme #33: Fear

When she lay dying in the hospital, he never could work out how she was unafraid; whereas he would be rooted by fear to the chair by her bed.

Theme #34: Lightning/Thunder/Storm:

She would start shaking with fear every time she heard thunder or saw lightning, but she would stop when he wrapped his arms around her waist and told her that there was nothing to be afraid of; that the storms would pass soon.

Theme #35: Bonds

The bond between them was so strong that she would never fail to see his comforting smile when she missed him.

Theme #36: Market/Shopping/Mall

She had never thought he would be useful when she went shopping, but when she saw him carrying several bags, she knew she had made the right decision in letting him come along.

Theme #37: Technology

She had never been good with technology; it was he who had actually taught her how to use a computer, and when she successfully got into the company's super-secret systems by accident, he knew she didn't really need any more training.

Theme #38: Gift

Once she asked him what he wanted for his birthday; he told her that he had the best gift he could ever hope to receive right by his side.

Theme #39: Smile

He loved to see her smile; her eyes would shine brightly and he would be captivated by her.

Theme #40: Innocence

All through her career she had never failed to lose her innocence; and that was one of the things that was so charming about her.

Theme #41: Completion

"You make my life complete," he would tell her, running his fingers across her skin, smiling as she cuddled further into him.

Theme #42: Clouds

She would tell him not to hate the clouds because they took the sun away, because the clouds meant rain, and rain was beautiful too.

Theme #43: Sky

She could gaze up at the sky for hours on end, and in turn, he would gaze at her gazing at the sky, but when the thunder rolled and lighting flashed, she would run to him and bury her head in his chest; and that was why he never complained about the weather.

Theme #44: Heaven

She would tell him that everyone would go to Heaven, because everyone was born good, and no one could change that; she even believed that Sephiroth would be there.

Theme #45: Hell

Sometimes she would wonder if she was going to go to Hell because of all the bad things she had done in her lifetime; and he would remind her of her theory about Heaven, and she would smile again.

Theme #46: Sun

She told him that as long as the sun went on shining, she would always love him; and when he asked about the clouds covering it up, she told him that the sun was still shining, you just couldn't see it.

Theme #47: Moon

Though they didn't know it, when they were apart, they would both look up at the moon and wonder if the other was looking up at it too.

Theme #48: Waves

Whenever they went to the beach, she ran over to the sea's edge and lay down, letting the waves wash over her; when he asked why, her reply ("The waves wash away everything bad, and you feel clean again,") reminded him never to judge any of her seemingly crazy quirks again.

Theme #49: Hair

She never complained when he messed up her hair by running his hands through it, which of course made him do it all the more.

Theme #50: Supernova

One time he compared her to a supernova; when she asked how he came up with that, he told her that she was the brightest thing in his life.

**---**

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


End file.
